


Endless fight Demon Angel

by Yuulittledemon



Series: Shoulder Companions [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Choi Soobin, Asexual Character, Demon Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Huening Kai, M/M, Mentioned Kang Taehyun, angel and demons help humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: In a world where almost everyone has an angel and demon on their shoulders to help them make decisions, Kai is stuck with Yeonjun and Soobin who can’t agree on anything. In this first part of a series follow our cute protagonist Hyuka dealing with his demon Yeonjun and angel Soobin giving him (un)helpful advice on his relationship with Taehyun!
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: Shoulder Companions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567624
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Endless fight Demon Angel

“ I say we leave him the choice, how about that, Hyuka ? Plus it’ll help you become more independent. After all, once you turn eighteen we won’t be there as much as before.”

“Huhu, I agree with Soobin on this one. Go ahead brat, which option do you want to go with? The angel’s? Or! _The demon’s_? Choose wisely~ ”

Writing down with difficulty the last line of his homework Kai lets out a soft sigh, folding his arms on his English book, putting his head there while trying his best to mentally block his shoulder companions. Sometimes the high school student wishes to be eighteen sooner.

Once more his angel and demon were fighting for something silly, _no surprise here_ , arguing on if he should or not finish the homework he has to do for tomorrow, which makes the boy wonder why everyone’s companions seem to have peaceful conversation on decisions to make but his. Don’t misunderstand him, of course Kai loves Soobin and Yeonjun, they are the best really, Soobin always makes sure Kai has time for himself and doesn’t overwork while Yeonjun helps him a lot with dealing with people. He couldn’t wish for better helpers, but sometimes the fights in his head make it harder for him to concentrate. They’re supposed to make his life _easier_ not impossible!

“Guys… Guys… You’re a little too late Huening already finished. After all, I’m really intelligent!”

Oh… and it doesn’t help that he always succeeds on making them mad.

“Yah it’s hyung for you! You’re lucky I can’t hurt you for calling me that because I would definitely destroy you with my incredible physical strength.”

“Kai stop being so full of yourself, you don’t want to end up like Yeonjun here.”

Well, at least he never gets bored.

Cracking a smile, the human stretches a little as his chibi sized demon flies with his blood-red wings in front of him, a frown clearly displayed on his face. His angel however decides to softly land on his messy brown hair with a yawn, probably tired up from the multiple fights he had with Yeonjun today.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Finishing with a yawn Kai realizes the cause of Soobin’s tired state isn’t from arguing all day but because he is himself tired. Now that he thinks about it, today was a big day. He had classes from 7 am to 6 pm plus his art club activities and homework, making it already 9 pm. Despite his busy schedule, Monday passed by quickly. Probably because of how boring today’s lessons were. At least he was able to hang out with Taehyun, and to him nothing else is better than being with his best friend.

“Because you, kiddo, need to have a talk with me, Jjunie, AKA your favourite demon of all time, AKA your favourite entity of all time, AKA-”

“Yeah,yeah, we get it Yeonjunie you love yourself, just tell our kid what you want to talk about before he falls asleep.”

If he wasn’t so tired, Kai probably would have laughed. Instead, the only thing the human can do is nod quietly with a neutral expression.

“So I noticed-“

“We noticed.”

The demon’s nose twitches, “‘ _We_ ’ noticed that you kept on looking at Taehyun those days. Anything you want to tell us?~”

The young boy’s laughter rings around his bedroom even as all his body aches from tiredness, making his demon glare at him harder while his angel smiles brighter at him, now floating in front of him besides Yeonjun, already knowing what his human was thinking about.

“ Yeonj- Hyung, I’ve already told you this morning that I was planning on making a move on Taehyun, you’re really behind on things. I’m starting to believe you don’t actually listen to me.”

Letting out a gasp the black haired demon puts his tiny hand on his heart while looking at his human with big eyes. “What? Of course I listen to you br-kid! How can I not listen to your -err- charming and adorable voice?”

The angel besides him scoffs while mumbling something Kai fails to catch. He has to admit, it is pretty funny to see the demon act like that. After all, it’s not every day they get to tease Yeonjun.

“Yeah sure anyways, what do you guys think I should do? Hyuka… really wants to be more than friends but… He-he doesn’t really know what to do.”

Kai’s gaze falls on the pictures he has hang up on his wall before him, all of them featuring his favourite person on earth, Taehyun. A feeling of nostalgia hits him as he notices one of the photos they took on their trip to Japan. Taehyun’s smile makes him feel all soft and it still feels strange to feel so great just by watching someone’s smile.  
No, it isn’t ‘someone’s smile’, its _Taehyun_ ’s.

Rolling his eyes at Kai’s dreamy state, Yeonjun waves his hands in front of the daydreaming teen as he groans, “Can you _stop_ with all this lovey-dovey thing, yuck- it makes me want to _puke_.”

“That’s not nice; I don’t get all grumpy when you and Soobin-hyung act like a couple.”

“We do not”-the demon folds his arms harshly-“act like a couple!”

Nodding twice Kai gets up from his seat while the demon keeps on flying around him going on and on about how Soobin and him did not _at all_ (!!) look nor act like a couple. It has no effect on him however as the angel and demon will forever remind him of the couple he saw in one of his mother’s favourite drama.

The angel looks at his partner stare annoyingly at their human with radiant eyes. There was a time when occasionally those two dorks would drive him insane, he would wonder why he had to be the one stuck with them, but after all those years Soobin can’t help but fall in love with their charms. Yeah, Yeonjun’s horrific ideas and egocentric side can be irritating, Kai’s habit of not listening to him can sometimes be too much for the angel to handle, but Soobin loves them too much to care anymore. It doesn’t mean he won’t pretend to be offended, even if it isn’t what an angel is supposed to do. ( _Let’s just say the demon is rubbing off on him_.)

“Now, now, let’s calm down, alright? We still need to find a way to help Hyuka.”

“Right, right, what should I do?”

Putting his right hand on his chin and eyebrows furrowing, Yeonjun hums faintly while sitting in the air. The angel flies at his side and copies his expression only for the human to do the same a second later. (Without of course, the flying part. Although Kai admits it would be so cool to be able to fly besides them.)

“Alright, I say we drop obvious hints Huening is in love with the kid like, _longing stares_ , _obvious flirting_ , _smirks_ \- oh yes! _Smirks_ , it’s definitely gonna work…” Yeonjun’s dark eyes look up with excitement to meet his kid’s black eyes only to see them closed from laughing too hard. “Why the hell are you laughing?”

“Tsk tsk tsk…” The angel lifts his hand up while closing his eyes, “As expected, he really wasn’t listening to you earlier Hyuka.”

“What?” Yeonjun’s mouth gapes open for a second before regaining a not so friendly expression. “Of course I was listening to you, Hyuka~”

“Hyung, Taehyun is asexual. Flirting doesn’t work on him, especially smirking… If anything I'll make a fool of me.”

The demon’s eyes light up in realization as he stands up from his sitting position. “Off- Yeah I knew that! Just wanted to make sure you knew what it meant to be in a rela- to love someone’s whose asexual. Haha~ He doesn’t feel attraction~ Yeah I know what it means!”

“Yeonjunie I think it’s better if you just don’t talk.”

“Yeah understood, angel.”

“Anyways, Hyuka,” The human focuses back on his angel, smiling gently at him, “just be you and everything will be fine. Don’t listen to this idiotic demon, he knows nothing on the subject of love.”

“ _I_? I don’t know anything about love? Sweetie, last time I checked I was the one who wasn’t afraid to kiss you-“

“Hyuka isn’t it time to eat? Go see if dinner’s ready, alright?” Kai can see the angel’s pleading eyes and because he is a good kid, (Soobin told him he’d be an angel like him if he kept that up), the brunette went on to see if his parents finished preparing dinner, despite the desire to know more about the pair’s relationship growing inside him.

It’s not like Yeonjun won’t tell him what happened if he asked anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> (Writen the 09/12/19 I finished it in 1 day I can't believe it)
> 
> Hey it’s Yuu back again with a demon theme! After all, my name is DemonYuu! (or yuulittledemon here). I love writing about demons and angels, I write a lot of stuff with them because I love the concept of demons and angels (especially demons).  
> First of all, Taehyun and Beomgyu were supposed to appear here and a lot more was supposed to happen but then I realized it would be too long and I don’t really like to do time skips so I decided to write another part later. So rip them, I feel terrible aa I really wanted to write Hyunie and Gyu because I love them so much (ok I love all of them but like :( ) 
> 
> But anyways, I really wanted to give Yeonjun and Soobin the feeling I felt while listening to their lines in ‘Angel or Devil’ (my fav’ song of Magic rn btw, again devil: demon you know ;;;;;) As in, the feelings the angel and devil had in it. I think I did a good job for once, so I’m v happy! I also hope I did Ningning justice, I enjoyed writing him, I hope it shows!
> 
> Oh yeah! Of course, how could I forget, Taehyun is ace in this fic! I would really want more ace rep. Also, not every ace person is ‘immune’ to flirting, asexuality is on a spectrum, but since I’m like that (and I needed it for my idea haha), I wrote him that way~ hopefully everything I wrote makes sense haha. Lots of repetition here but it’s late and nobody’s gonna read my author note so lol
> 
> But anyways! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and hopefully it made you smile! I’ll make sure to write more of this AU soon! This time with Gyu and Taehyunie hopefully.


End file.
